Das Etwas Andere Harry Potter Lexikon
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Wie der Titel schgon sagt, ein etwas anderes HP Lexikon... nicht ernst zu nehmen!
1. Potions Master, Der

Disclaimer: HP gehört JK Rowling... und die Idee zu diesem 'Lexikon' habe ich von Otto (Der Ostfriese - Aufzucht und Hege) 

**Potions Master, Der**

**Name**: Potions Master (aka: Zaubertrankmeister)

**Wissenschaftlicher Name**: Homo Sapiens Potioniens; oder Potionus Masterius

**Beschreibung**:

Der Potions Master ist eine relativ seltene Spezies der magischen Geschöpfe und meist ziemlich menschenscheu. Die vorherrschende Farbgebung ist einheitlich schwarz; manchmal jedoch besitzen die Tiere eine zusätzliche Zeichnung auf dem linken Unterarm. Sie erreichen nicht selten eine Höhe von bis zu zwei Metern, durchschnittlich ist jedoch eine Größe von ca. 1,80 Metern. Die Männchen unterscheiden sich nicht allzu sehr von den Weibchen, wobei die letzteren jedoch seltener gesichtet werden.

**Lebensraum**:

Der Potions Master ist überall dort aufzufinden, wo sich Zauberer und Hexen aufhalten, Muggeln geht er immer aus dem Weg. Am liebsten hält er sich in dunklen und einsamen Kerkern auf, dort ist er so richtig in seinem Element. Doch er ist auch schon in Klassenzimmern gesichtet worden und an besonderen Nächten kann man ihn beim Sammeln verschiedener Pflanzen beobachten.

**Ernährung**:

Der Potions Master ist ein Allesfresser und ernährt sich ausgewogen. Er geht jedoch nicht gerne selbst auf die Jagd, wenn, dann höchstens auf die Jagd nach Zaubertrank Zutaten.

**Soziales Verhalten**:

Der Potions Master ist von Natur aus eher ein Einzelgänger. Wenn nötig tut er sich mit anderen Tieren oder auch Zauberern zusammen, doch er bevorzugt es, alleine zu agieren. Trifft man ihn in Gesellschaft mit anderen Wesen an, strahlt er immer Kompetenz und Autorität aus, manchmal kann er sogar etwas einschüchternd wirken.

Sprache: 

Diese intelligenten Tiere sind in der Lage mehrere Sprachen zu lernen. Meist sprechen sie die Sprache die von den ansässigen Zauberern bevorzugt wird. Oft beherrschen sie auch noch Latein oder eine andere antike Sprache. Die Sprache ist jedoch nicht das einzige Kommunikationsmittel des Potions Master. Er verfügt auch noch über ein großes Repertoire an Gesten. Eine der bekanntesten davon ist das Heben einer, oder manchmal sogar beider, Augenbrauen.

Fortpflanzung:

Der Potions Master ist ganzjährlich paarungsbereit. Nach erfolgreicher Befruchtung bringt das Weibchen, nach einer Tragzeit von neun Monaten, ein bis zwei lebende Junge zur Welt. Diese werden meist über einen Zeitraum von sechs bis zwölf Monaten gesäugt; danach nehmen sie bereits feste Nahung zu sich. Mit zwölf bis dreizehn Jahren erreichen sie ihre Geschlechtsreife, doch sie verlassen ihre Mutter erst später, wenn sie auch geistig voll ausgewachsen sind.


	2. Death Eater, Der

**Death Eater, Der**

**Name**: Death Eater (aka: Todesser)

**Wissenschaftlicher Name**: Homo Sapiens Voldemortensis; oder Deathus Eatus

**Beschreibung**:

Der Death Eater ist ein scheues und gefährliches Tier. Kennzeichen sind lange schwarze Roben mit Kapuze und eine weiße Maske. Sie verfügen jedoch über ein ausgezeichnetes Tarnsystem, dem eines Camäleons nicht unähnlich, und verkleiden sich oft passend zu ihrer Umgebung. Alleine sind sie meist relativ ungefährlich, doch wenn sie in größerer Anzahl auftreten ist Vorsicht geboten.

**Lebensraum**:

Der Death Eater mischt sich oft geschickt unter normale Hexen und Zauberer und kann auch meist unerkannt bleiben. Richtig wohl fühlt er sich v.a. auf Friedhöfen oder in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords (aka Lord Voldemort, aka You-Know-Who, aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, aka Tom Riddle).

**Ernährung**:

Der Death Eater ist ein Allesfresser und verträgt normales Essen gut. Sein Lieblingessen ist jedoch frisch gepresster Muggle-Saft und Muggle am Spieß. Ist einmal kein Muggle zur Hand, gibt er sich auch mit Mudbloods zufrieden.

**Soziales Verhalten**:

Die Death Eater treffen sich regelmäßig auf Veranlassen des Dunklen Lords. Dieser ruft sie zu einem zuerst nur ihm bekannten Ort. Was genau an diesen Treffen stattfindet, ist nicht bekannt, da alle Nicht-Death Eater, die an ihnen teilgenommen haben, diese nicht lebend verlassen haben.

Beliebte Freizeitbeschäftigungen sind jedoch Folter (v.a. von Muggeln und Mudbloods, zur Not tut es jedoch auch ein half-blood) und Orgien.

Sprache: 

Die Death Eater sprechen dieselbe Sprache wie die ansässigen Zauberer und Hexen, sie beherrschen jedoch viel mehr und einfallsreichere dunkle Flüche.


	3. Headmaster, Der

**Der Headmaster**

**Name: **Headmaster

**Wissenschaftlicher Name: **Homo Sapiens Headmastiensis

**  
Beschreibung:**

Der Headmaster ist eine Unterart des gemeines Zauberers, der sich vor allem durch einen langen silber-weißen Bart und sehr bunte Roben von diesem unterscheidet. Seine Augenpartie wird von halbmondförmigen Gläsern geschmückt.

**Lebensraum:**

Der Headmaster hält sich hauptsächlich in Schottland, in Hogwarts, auf; und dort vor allem in einer seltsamen Höhle, deren Eingang durch einen Steinernen Greifen geschützt wird. Doch er ist auch schon in anderen Teilen Großbritanniens gesichtet worden, unter anderem in London.

**Ernährung:**

Der Headmaster ist rein theoretisch ein Allesfresser, er ernährt sich jedoch hauptsächlich von Süßigkeiten, wobei Chocolate Frogs und vor allem Sherbet Lemon bevorzugt werden.

Auch hat er eine Vorliebe für Tee, wenngleich er auch andere Flüssigkeiten verträgt.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Der Headmaster ist eine natürliche Autoritätsperson und funktioniert als Rudelführer in seinem Revier. Er ist jedoch kein Agressiver Anführer, sondern untermauert seine Führungsposition vor allem durch Intelligenz und vorausschauendes Denken sowie eine immense Anzahl von Instinkten und Erfahrungen.

Er ist eine der intelligentesten und fähigsten Unterarten des gemeinen Zauberers und kann Zeit seines Lebens neue Verhaltensweisen lernen, wobei er das Lernen durch Kombination und Erfahrung bevorzugt.

Er bleibt im Allgemeinen eher für sich allein, doch er kommt sehr gut mit seinen Artgenossen und anderen verwandten Arten aus; die einzige Ausnahme bilden hier die Death Eater und der Dunkle Lord.


	4. Hogwartsschüler, Der

**Der Hogwartsschüler**

**Name:** Der Hogwartsschüler

**Wissenschaftlicher Name:** Homo Sapiens Hogwartensis oder Hogwartius Studiarius

**Beschreibung: **

Die Hogwartsschüler sind im allgemeinen kaum von anderen Hexen und Zauberern zu unterscheiden, was jedoch stark auffällt, ist ihr relativ geringes Alter das zwischen elf und achtzehn Jahren liegt.

An der Kleidung sind sie jedoch leicht zu erkennen, denn sie tragen alle schwarze Schulroben mit einem von den vier folgenden Wappen:

- grün und silber mit einer Schlange

- weiß und blau mit einem Raben

- rot und gold mit einem Löwen

- gelb und schwarz mit einem Dachs

Diese seltsame Zeichnung ist der Anlass zu wilden Spekulationen über ihre Bedeutung. Es wird jedoch von der Mehrheit der Forscher angenommen, dass es sich hierbei m irgendeine Art der Gruppenkennzeichnung handelt. Der Einfachheit halber wollen wir die vier Gruppen wie folgend benennen (nach der oben genannten Reihenfolge):

Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff.

**Lebensraum:**

Die Hogwartsschüler leben im Schottland genauer gesagt, auf dem Schulgelände der Zauberschule Hogwarts, deren genaue Lage unbekannt ist. Manchmal wurden jedoch auch einzelne Exemplare - seltener kleine Gruppen – im nahe gelegenem Hogsmead angetroffen.

Der Schlafplatz der Hogwartsschüler unterscheidet sich je nach Gruppe:

Slytherin: im Kerker unter dem Schloss

Ravenclaw: in einem der Türme, genannt Ravenclaw Tower

Gryffindor: in einem anderen Turm, genannt Gryffindor Tower

Hufflepuff: in der Nähe der Küchen

**Ernährung:**

Der Hogwartsschüler ist ein Allesfresser. Seine Lieblingsspeise (gilt für alle Gruppen) sind jedoch Süßigkeiten aller Art, vor allem die von Honeydukes. Auch Butterbier sind sie nicht abgeneigt.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Die Hogwartsschüler rotten sich meist in kleine Gruppen mit anderen Hogwartsschülern des gleichen Alters zusammen. Auch die vier unterschiedliche Gruppen bleiben eher für sich. Jedoch kommen alle mehrmals täglich an einem Versammlungsplatz zusammen.

Sie sind sehr wissbegierig und lernfähig, aber sie sind immer für einen kleinen Spaß zu haben. Kleinere Unterschiede gibt es noch zwischen den Angehörigen der vier Gruppen:

Slytherin: Sie sind den Mitgliedern ihrer eigen Gruppe gegenüber sehr loyal, kommen mit denen der anderen jedoch nicht so besonders gut aus. Sie sind sehr schlau und auch listig und wenden häufig – und auch fast immer erfolgreich – ausgeklügelte Listen ein, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Ravenclaw: Diese Tiere sind ohne Zweifel die Intelligentesten unter den Hogwartsschülern. Sie sind auch sehr ehrgeizig und fleissig.

Gryffindor: Die Gryffindors sind zwar für ihre Tapferkeit bekannt, aber auch dafür, dass sie erst handeln und dann nachdenken. Sie würden alles für ihre Freunde tun.

Hufflepuff: Die Hufflepuffs sind loyal und fleissig, doch sie sind auch dafür bekannt, dass sie recht emotional sind und nicht gerade zu den Intelligentesten der Hogwartsschüler zählen. Aber sie sind gute und treue Freunde.


	5. Draco Malfoy, Das

**Draco Malfoy, Das**

**Name: **Draco Malfoy

**Wissenschaftlicher Name:** Homo Sapiens Draconis

**Beschreibung:**

Das Draco Malfoy (kurz: Draco) ist eine seltene Unterart des gemeinen Zauberers, von der bis jetzt nur ein einziges Exemplar in Großbritannien gesichtet wurde. Es hat meistens eine schwarze oder dunkelgrüne Farbgebung (siehe Hogwartsschüler, Der), die Haupthaare sind jedoch von einem hellen, fast weißen Blond.

**Lebensraum:**

Es hält sich vorzugsweise in Wiltshire (genauer gesagt an einem Ort genannt Malfoy Manor) und in Schottland (genauer gesagt in und bei Hogwarts) auf. In Hogwarts zählt es zu den sogenannten Slytherins (siehe Hogwartsschüler, Der).

**Ernährung:**

Das Draco ist wie die meisten anderen Unterarten des Zauberers auch, ein Allesfresser. Es mag jedoch Süßigkeiten besonders gerne, vor allem solche, die ihren Ursprung in Wiltshire haben.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Das Draco nimmt in seiner Herde meist eine Führungsperson ein. Besonders Artgenossen gegenüber, die einem anderen Haus (siehe Hogwartsschüler, Der) angehören, verhält er sich sehr arrogant und teilweise sogar hinterlistig. Alles in allem ist er kein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse, er hat sogar eine ausgesprochene Tendenz anderen auf die Nerven zu gehen.


	6. Auror, Der

**Auror, Der**

**Name:** Auror

**Wissenschaftlicher Name:** Homo Sapiens Aurorensis

**Beschreibung: **

Der Auror ist eine Unterart des gemeinen Zauberers und von diesem äußerlich kaum zu unterscheiden. Das einzige auffällige an ihm ist sein Benehmen. Der Auror wird ca. 1,70 bis 1,80 Meter groß; es wurden jedoch schon größere Exemplare erlegt.

**Lebensraum:**

Der Auror hält sich überall dort auf, wo Hexen und Zauberer leben. Er bleibt jedoch selten länger an einem Ort, und wenn doch, dann bastelt er geschickte Vorwarnsysteme, die diesen Ort umgeben.

**Ernährung:**

Wie der Zauberer auch, ist der Auror ein Allesfresser. Manche Unterarten sind jedoch sehr speziell was ihre flüssige Nahrung angeht und trinken niemals etwas das ihnen von anderen gerecht wird.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Der Auror ist oft recht aggressiv. Er greift jedoch nicht seine Artgenossen an, sondern fast ausschließlich den Death Eater, eine weitere Unterart des gemeinen Zauberers.

Der Auror ist im allgemeinen ein sehr intelligentes Tier und benutzt verschiedene Arten der Mimikry und Mimese um sich zu tarnen.

Über das Fortpflanzungsverhalten des Aurors ist kaum etwas bekannt, da er sehr scheu ist und man ihn nur selten ungestört in seiner natürlichen Umgebung beobachten kann. Sicher ist jedoch, dass das Weibchen ganzjährig paarungsbereit ist.


	7. Dunkle Lord, Der

**Der Dunkle Lord**

**Name: **Dunkler Lord oder Dark Lord

**Wissenschaftlicher Name: **Homo Malens Voldemortensis oder Darkus Lordus

**  
Beschreibung:**

Der Dunkle Lord ist eine relativ seltene Unterart des gemeinen Zauberers. Er ist relativ groß und ziemlich dünn. Auf seinem Kopf hat er keine Haare und seine Nase, ja sein ganzes Gesicht, ist schlangenähnlich. Seine Augen sind rot und leuchten im Dunkeln, wodurch man ihn Nachts gut erkennen kann.

**Lebensraum:**

Der Dunkle Lord lebt in Großbritannien. Genaueres über sein bevorzugtes Revier ist nicht bekannt, da noch nie jemand seinen Bau gefunden hat. Er wurde jedoch schon häufiger auf Friedhöfen gesichtet. Der Dunkle Lord wurde jedoch auch schon in Rumänien gesehen. Zur Zeit ist aus Großbritannien nur ein einziges Exemplar bekannt.

**Ernährung:**

Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Allesfresser der es jedoch bevorzugt, wenn sein Essen noch lebt (und deshalb noch Schmerzen empfinden kann). Er mag sein Futter gerne blutig und roh, er wurde jedoch auch schon dabei erwischt, Ote-cuisine zu fressen.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Der Dunkle Lord ist eine sehr aggressieve Unterart des gemeinen Zauberers. Besonders Muggles, Mudbloods und Half-bloods sollten sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, den er greift auch ohne die geringste Provokation sofort an und seine Angriffe enden oft tödlich. Er ist sehr gefährlich und verfügt über sehr fortgeschrittene schwarze Magie. Sein Lieblingsfluch ist Avada Kedavra.


	8. Dursley, Der

**Der Dursley**

**Name:** Dursley

**Wissenschaftlicher Name:** Homo Sapiens Stupidensis

**Beschreibung: **

Bei dem Dursley handelt es sich um eine (glücklicherweise) recht seltene Unterart des gemeinen Muggels. Vom Körperbau her jedoch gleicht er eher einer Regentonne.

Die weiblichen Exemplare sind eher knochig und hager; sie sind jedoch von einem genauso unangenehmen Gemüt wie die Männchen.

**Lebensraum:**

Der Dursley ist eine relativ seltene Spezies und wurde bisher nur in Surrey gesichtet. Er hält sich am liebsten in kleinen spießigen Reihenhäusern auf und gibt sehr viel auf die Meinung von benachbarten Unterarten.

**Ernährung:**

Der Dursley ist, genau wie der Muggle auch, ein Allesfresser. Was ihn jedoch von diesem unterscheidet, ist die Menge an Nahrung die er täglich zu sich nimmt und die ungefähr dem entspricht, was ein zweijähriger indischer Elefant täglich isst.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Der Dursley ist kein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Seine einzige Verständigungsmethode ist lautes Herumschreien, wobei er meist einen hochroten Kopf bekommt. Bestenfalls kommen noch einige wilde, schwer verständliche Gesten dazu.

Mit anderen Muggles kommt er wenigstens teilweise einigermaßen gut aus, Zauberern jedoch kann er überhaupt nicht ausstehen und geht sofort in kampfhaltung, wen er einen auch nur von weitem wahrnimmt.


	9. Muggle, Der

**Der Muggle**

**Name:** Muggle

**Wissenschaftlicher Name:** Homo Sapiens Muggelensis oder Persona Non Magica

**Beschreibung: **

Den Muggle gibt es in allen Größen und Farbgebungen. Die Männchen kann man oft daran erkennen, dass sie über mehr Gesichtsbehaarung verfügen als die Weibchen. Je kälter das Wetter, desto mehr hült sich der Muggle in sogenannte ‚Kleidung'. Diese besteht meist aus verschiedenen pflanzlichen Fasern und kommt in den verschiedesten Farben und Formen vor. Der Muggle besitzt keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten.

**Lebensraum:**

Der Muggle lebt überall auf der ganzen Welt und schaart sich mit Vorliebe in kleineren und größeren Städten zusammen. Er kommt jedoch auch in kleineren Kolonien, sogenannten Dörfern, vor. Vor allem in Europa hat er sich flächendeckend verbreitet, da die meisten Muggelweibchen in den vergangen Jahrhunderten recht gebährfreudig waren und oft über zehn Junge zur Welt brachten.

**Ernährung:**

Die meisten Muggel sind Allesfresser. Sie vertragen jedoch nur nicht-magische Lebensmittel, wie sie auch sonst alles magische nicht besonders gut vertragen.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Eine der Lieblingsbeschäftigungen des Muggels ist es, sich gegenseitig umubringen, ob es jetzt im Krieg oder als Freizeitbeschäftigung ist. Ansonsten ist er, dafür dass er keinerlei Magie besitzt, recht erfindungsreich. Die meisten Muggel glauben mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr an Magie, was ein Beweis für seine relativ geringe Intelligenz ist. Früher jedoch hasste und fürchtete er alles was mit Magie zu tun hat, vor allem in der Zeit die das Dunkle Mittelalter genannt wird.


	10. Phönix, Der

**Der Phoenix**

**Name:** Phoenix

**Wissenschaftlicher Name: **Aves Incendios

**Beschreibung: **

Der Phoenix ist ein ziemlich bunter Vogel, der hin und wieder eine wohltemperierte Frischzellenkur macht. Die vorherrschende Federfarbe ist feuerrot. Seine Tränen haben heilende Kräfte, sie wirken besonders gut bei Brandverletzungen.

**Lebensraum:**

Der Phoenix ist in ganz Europa beheimatet. Er ist jedoch auch schon in Australien gesichtet worden. Er hält sich forzugsweise in bewaldeten Gebieten auf. Im allgemeinen ist er jedoch sehr scheu und lässt sich auch nicht gerne fotographieren, deshalb kann nicht ausgeshclossen werden, dass er auch noch an anderen Orten existiert.

**Ernährung:**

Der Phoenix ernährt sich sehr ausgewogen von verschiedenen gerösteten Körner und Pflanzensamen. Manche Unterarten sind dafür bekannt, dass sie eine Vorliebe für gebrannt Mandeln entwickelt haben.

**Soziales Verhalten:**

Der Phoenix ist sehr treu, eignet sich jedoch nicht gut als Haustier, da er den allgemeinen Brandschutzbedingungen nicht entspricht.

Während der Paarungszeit kann es beim Phoenix ziemlich heiß hergehen, was bisweilen sogar so weit gehen kann, dass es zu einem Waldbrand kommt.


	11. Werwolf, Der

**Der Werwolf**

**Name: **Werwolf

**Wissenschaftlicher Name: **Homo Sapiens Lycanthropensis oder Humanus Lupos

**Beschreibung: **

Der Werwolf war ursprünglich ein Zauberer (oder seltener ein Muggel; diese überleben jedoch meistens nicht lange), der durch den Biss eines anderen Werwolfes selbst zu einem wurde. Während der meisten Zeit kann man ihn kaum von einem Zauberer unterscheiden, jedoch in der Vollmondnacht ändert sich sein Erscheinungsbild und er wird zum Woolf. In dieser Form ist er für das geübte Auge gut zu erkennen, da er sich durch einige Kennzeichen von einem normalen Wolf unterscheidet: die Pupillen der Augen, die Form der Schnauze und die Schwanzform unter anderem.

**Lebensraum: **

Der Werwolf ist auf der ganzen Welt beheimatet und kommt gehäuft dort vor, wo sich auch Hexen und Zauberer aufhalten. Mit Vorliebe hält er sich in großen, dunklen und abseits gelegenen Wäldern auf.

**Ernährung: **

Der Werwolf verträgt ganz normale Zauberer-Nahrung, seine Lieblingsspeise ist jedoch Menschenfleisch. Dabei unterscheidet er kaum zwischen Muggel und Zauberer. Es wurden auch schon Exemplare entdeckt, die eine besondere Vorliebe für Kinderfleisch aufwiesen, diese bleiben jedoch eher die Ausnahme.

**Soziales Verhalten: **

Es gibt bei den Werwölfen zwei verschiedene Haupttypen: der eine ist eher ein Einzelgänger und bleibt lieber für sich, der andere rottet sich in Rudeln verschiedener Größe zusammen und lebt abseits der anderen Tiere. Je nach Gesinnung verhält sich der Werwolf bei Vollmond mehr oder etwas weniger aggressiv. Jedoch sollte man bei Beobachtungen in freier Wildbahn darauf achten, diese Nacht grundsätzlich zu vermeiden, oder sich zumindest zusätzlich schützen.


	12. Zauberstab, Der

**Der Zauberstab**

**Allgemein:**

Ein unersetzliches Werkzeug für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe. Es gibt sie in den verschiedensten Größen und Farben.

Die modebewusste Hexe hat natürlich zu jedem Outfit den passenden Zauberstab, doch auch für die Zauberer gibt es verschiedene Modelle.

Der Zauberstab ist unerlässlich für jeden der ordentliche Zauber zu Stande bringen will. Er eignet sich jedoch auch hervorragend zum Umrühren von Zaubertränken oder auch anderen Sachen (sollte man nur nicht im Unterricht machen!)

**Farbe:**

Von sehr hellem, fast schon weißem, Silber bis zu tiefem schwarz gibt es den Zauberstab in jeder Farbe. Auch rötliche Töne sind bisweilen sehr beliebt.

Die Farbe hängt natürlich von der Holzart ab, die verwendet wird, aber vor allem Zauberstäbe für Kinder können auf Nachfrage auch eingefärbt werden.

Es gibt auch knallbunte Zauberstäbe in Neonfarben, diese werden jedoch nur von Punk Anhängern verwendet und finden allgemein keinen besonderen Anklang.

**Form:**

Die Grundform ist länglich und mehr oder weniger schmal. Es gibt jedoch auch hier Variationen: eine geschwungene Form oder auch leicht gedreht.

**Größe:**

Die Größe kann von ca. 20cm bis zu ca. 40cm variieren und hängt vom Geschmack des Zauberers oder der Hexe ab, die ihn kauft.

Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an! Man kann mit einem kleineren Zauberstab ebenso gut zaubern wie mit einem größeren!


End file.
